


Spin the Bottle

by haymitch (noblydonedonnanoble)



Series: Super Awesome Hipster AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hipster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/haymitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spin the Bottle is fucking stupid."</p><p>Part of my Super Awesome Hipster AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

                Spin the Bottle is fucking stupid. It was stupid in middle school and it was outrageously stupid in high school and no amount of alcohol can make it feel less stupid at a college party.

                I was just going to stay out of the whole thing on principle. It’s a stupid game, and by participating, I’d be making it seem like I thought it was worthwhile to spend the party sitting in a circle, spinning an empty beer bottle. So to be sure, it would be outrageously hypocritical of me to play.

                Then David told me to join in. “It’ll be fun,” he said.

                And now suddenly I am sitting in a circle, spinning an empty beer bottle.

                We’re already on our second go-round. The first time, I had to kiss Adam, who’s currently red-faced and giggly, and hiccupping at inopportune times—like when my mouth is mere inches from his mouth. To say the least, we exchanged only the briefest of pecks.

                A girl whose name I don’t even know landed on me, and I had to kiss her too. She looked relatively pleased when it happened. She’s the type of girl that I dated in high school. I should be chatting her up, maybe; David’s always encouraging me to step out of my comfort zone and try to talk to girls, and hey, she fits my type. Or the type I had, at least. Now I can hardly be bothered to look her way.

                I stare at the bottle as it spins around and around, willing it to stop on one person in particular. I hold my breath. I cross my fingers and toes. I make deals with several deities of all shapes and sizes.

                This is the reason why Spin the Bottle is so stupid. Because it brings me back to my middle school years, when I was desperately hoping for a kiss with my crush of the time, Rebecca Peterson. And here I am, a sophomore in college, still hoping for a kiss.

                The bottle slows. I’m still holding my breath.

                And it stops.

                “Arthur!” David exclaims. His enthusiasm is insurmountable. “Will you at least buy me a drink first?”

                My heart races. This game is fucking stupid. Fuck this game. Fuck his nonchalant attitude.

                I’ve long since known what he turns into when he’s drunk, but right now, more than ever, I find it maddening.

                “The drinks are free,” I point out.

                “So they are. Then I s’pose I’ll kiss you for free, too. C’mere.” He beckons me across the circle with a sloppy wave.

                Everyone around us is having a lighthearted laugh over the whole thing as I crawl a bit closer to him. “But y’know, Arthur, I really don’t normally kiss on the first date.”

                I’ve walked into rooms to see him kissing girls at parties that he’s probably known for fifteen minutes, so I really doubt that’s true.

                Fuck this game. Fuck it.

                “This isn’t a first date. We’ve been out together loads.”

                He laughs and nods, ever agreeable. “Good point. Then c’mon, gimme a kiss.”

                Alright, David. I’ll give you a fucking kiss.

                I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him to me, pressing our mouths together, hard. This clearly startles him, and I chicken out, deciding to just pull away after a few seconds.

                Then he does the last thing I’d ever expect: he unfreezes and begins to kiss me back.

                I vaguely consider the fact that I should put a stop to this, but I don’t. I press closer. His hand tangles into my hair. I feel like my heart has taken up residence somewhere in my throat. I can hear nothing of our surroundings; I’m only aware of a strange pounding in my ears and the fact that David is actually kissing me and maybe this game isn’t as stupid as I thought.

                Finally, I do regain the presence of mind to end the kiss. I pull away, and I know that I’m flushed. I pray that everyone will assume that it’s due to the alcohol.

                People, both in the circle and out, are cheering; some of the people who are standing around, watching the game, have begun to applaud.

                “What was that for?” I ask. My voice is shaking and I’d give anything to stop it. I’d give anything, in this moment, to sound as nonchalant as David always does.

                David grins and shrugs. “Like you said, we’ve gone out together loads. I was making up for lost time.”

                The game carries on, but I can only sit there until it gets to be David’s turn. He spins the bottle, and it stops on some girl. She’s blonde and perky and just his sort, and their kiss goes on forever. And when they stop, he asks if she’d like to go off and chat. She agrees.

                And so I’m left alone in a game that I didn’t fucking want to play in the first place. Without a second thought, I scramble up off the floor and walk away, going in search of a friendly face.

                I wish that bottle hadn’t landed on David. I wish my deals with all those deities could have just not gone through. Because the only thing worse than not being able to kiss David, is kissing him and having to listen as he turns it into a joke.

                I fucking hate Spin the Bottle. 


End file.
